This invention relates to the treatment of pain using atypical antipsychotic compounds to provide analgesic activity.
Surprisingly, we have discovered that atypical antipsychotic compounds can be particular useful for treating pain. The analgesic effect may be further enhanced when used in combination with one or more another Drug Used in the Treatment of Pain compounds. More specifically, the invention provides a method of treating pain in humans using an atypical antipsychotic compound.
There are drugs used in the treatment of pain which known in the literature and to the skilled artisan. see for example, Merck Manual, 16th Ed. (1992) p. 1409.
More active analgesics are in constant demand because they offer the attractive possibility of relieving pain with reduced dosages, thereby diminishing the expected side effects and toxicity that would otherwise result from higher dosages. It would be particularly desirable to acquire a synergistic combination effect to further reduce dosages and diminish side effects. Such a composition is a subject of the present invention.
Certain compounds have been disclosed as being atypical antipsychotics which can be useful for treating schizophrenia or related psychotic conditions. Applicants have discovered that atypical antipsychotic compounds selected from the group consisting of risperidone, clozapine, seroquel, sertindole, ziprasidone, and zotepine can be useful for the treatment of pain and may provide a synergistic effect when administered with one or more other drugs used in the treatment of pain.